


Solidarity

by PrinceofFlowers



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Feral Scientist Trans Man (my OC), Ghoul Trans Man Courier (Not mine), M/M, Multi, Polyamory, this is fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: Joshua Graham and Dr. Remy Blom argue constantly, but if there’s one thing that they can agree on, it’s how much they love Samuel Reilly.





	Solidarity

**Author's Note:**

> From the AU where Reilly (OC of a friend) enters a poly with Joshua and my character, Dr. Remy Blom.
> 
> Idk I felt like writing something mushy cause Reilly deserves to be showered in kisses.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, Adam!

It was just another day.

Zion was as beautiful as always, but despite the beauty of it all, heated voices could be heard arguing.

As usual, Dr. Remy Blom was arguing with Joshua Graham, though it wasn’t clear who started it.

The topics of their frequent arguments usually revolved around Joshua’s many war crimes, and his time with the Legion.

At this point, their arguments started almost like clockwork.

Reilly would be out, being social and doing useful things such as foraging, or tending to other chores, while Joshua brooded in his cave, unloading and reloading his pistols.

Remy was a bit more social, as he would buzz around offering medical aid, but some days, like today, he spent holed up in the cave, working or studying.

However, no matter how absorbed he was into his studies or work, somehow, without fail, he and Joshua would end up arguing, and if Reilly didn’t break it up soon, they would be attempting to maul the other to death.

Translation: Joshua would try to maul Remy to death.

So, the moment Reilly heard their raised voices, he picked up the pace, taking long strides to insert himself between the two.

“You’re just pissed because I’m right! Just admit it!” Reilly heard Remy shout.

“You think you know everything, but you weren’t even there! “Judge not, lest ye be judged.”” Joshua yelled back, icy blue eyes burning with barely contained rage as he stared Remy down.

“I didn’t have to be there, because I’m right fucking here! And not much has changed, Malpais fucking Legate! You’re still a savage little shit, and the only reason why you play nice is because you’re-“

At this point, Reilly had inserted himself between the two, placing a hand on each of their shoulders.

“There’s no need to argue, you two.” Reilly said, trying to soothe their rage with a false calm, but his voice betrayed how nervous he really was. “Now, lets calm down and breathe.”

Remy has shut his mouth, jaw clenched, the moment Reilly had slipped between him and Joshua.

His eyes were furious beneath the thick lenses of his glasses, but as he looked at Reilly, and listened to his voice, his words, he calmed down, unclenching his jaw, shoulders sagging.

He took a shaky breath to calm and center himself.

Joshua, on the other hand, had a harder time reigning himself back.

His eyes were still furious, his chest heaving, shoulders tensed, hands shaking.

He looked at Reilly, and felt shame wash over him as he saw how nervous he was.

Joshua read it as “terrified”, specifically “terrified of me”, and he slumped, internally berating himself.

And then Remy, without Reilly noticing, gently kicked at one of Joshua’s boots.

Joshua looked up, first furious, but the fire died when he saw the look on Remy’s face.

He had an eyebrow arched, his mouth shaping into a sultry smirk as his eyes darted from Joshua to Reilly.

Joshua smiled beneath his bandages, and gave him a nod, which was the only warning Reilly got before he was bombarded with kisses from both Remy and Joshua.

With practiced speed, Joshua had yanked enough of his bandages down to expose what was left of his lips, and had descended upon Reilly’s face, peppering him with chaste kisses.

Remy, bolder, had somehow tugged open the collar of Reilly’s priest robes, exposing his neck so he could cover it with kisses, trailing up and over his jawline, before going back down to his neck.

Reilly was shocked, surprised, and flustered by this coordinated sneak attack, and would have fallen over if Remy and Joshua weren’t steadying him.

“Joshua! Remy!” Reilly exclaimed, trying to sound chastising, but failing as he giggled and swatted at his lovers. “What are you two doing?”

“Well,” Remy began, inbetween kisses. “we know we’re a lot, darlin’. We know you get nervous over how me and Josh go after each other.”

“But we can corporate.” Joshua said, pressing a kiss to Reilly’s left cheekbone. “After all, we both love you.”

“You’re our beloved, Samuel Reilly. We can behave for you, at least.” Remy added, dark eyes cheeky as he peeked up at Reilly.

“Y-you guys,,,” Reilly stuttered out, utterly besides himself.

His face was hot from embarrassment and the repeated kisses from his two most loved men, but his heart was warmed by their words.

He pulled them both close, and pressed kisses to each of their faces.

“I’m so lucky to have you two! I love you both so much!”

And for once, Remy and Joshua had the same thought, something they could both wholly agree on.

‘No,’ They both thought. ‘we’re the lucky ones for having you.’

**Author's Note:**

> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN


End file.
